The Newcomer ( A NaLu Fanfiction )
by the-fault-in-our-stories
Summary: It's an ordinary day in the Fairy Tail guild until a mysterious wizard comes along! In this whole new fanfiction, Natsu's love for Lucy is challenged and her loyalty to her as well. ( Natsu x Lucy x Male OC - Love Triangle )


Chapter One - Welcome to Fairy Tail!

It was another normal day in the Fairy Tail guild; the usual fighting and occasional shouting of absolutely useless topics to pass the time. Master Makarov was in his familiar drunken state, comparing females with other ones, and describing their figures.

Everything was fine until the guild paused to the sound of the front entrance being opened and an eerie feeling took place of the once joyful one. It was as if the whole world stopped right then and there, waiting impatiently for what would come next.

"Carla, I'm scared." Happy hid behind the she-cat, shivering.

"There is no reason to be, you idiot." Carla whispered bitterly, but even she could tell that the newcomer was not an everyday human. She sensed intense magic -a different form of magic- radiating from the being, a magical power that could not be described.

Makarov looked up groggily from his cup of alcohol, blinking his eyes to try to concentrate and make sense of what was going on.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail. How may we be-" He was interrupted by a distorted hiccup from deep in his throat. "-of service?"

No one smiled and offered the guest a drink like usual, because when the doors closed and the blinding light of the sun was obscured, the person could be seen wearing a black cloak with a hood that covered his eyes and his whole body. Only their large, thick, black, army-like boots could be seen underneath the fabric and their nose and lips under their hood. Nobody could tell if the person was friendly, let alone _safe_; their appearance just added to the unfamiliarity of the atmosphere.

"Hey, you, what are you doing here?" Natsu pointed his finger at the mysterious figure. "If you're looking for a fight, I'm definitely the one you want to challenge." A gray sliver of smoke slipped out from one of his nostrils, and flames licked his arms.

"Natsu-san…" Wendy's face lit up with immediate concern for the hot-headed salamander, not wanting him to get into any unnecessary trouble.

But the person did a strange thing. They snapped their fingers, and instantly Natsu's powers diminished to a point where he could not conjure up a single puff of smoke.

"What the hell?!" Natsu furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and his forehead beaded with sweat as if it was a great burden to use his powers. The guild members all froze with absolute shock; the feeling in the room had evidently changed. It was a mix of fear and anger, but they were wise not to utter a word.

"Natsu, be calm," Makarov seemed completely aware of the situation as if he was watching the whole time. The shade of his face also returned to its normal color, and his cheeks were no longer bright red. "What is your business here?" He asked the person.

"I don't want to bring any trouble, I'm just looking for someone." The voice that so quickly replied sounded like an ordinary male voice, not intimidating -as expected- at all. He was about to take off his hood, but paused during the process as if he was waiting for something.

"Be a man and show yourself!" Elfman shouted, noticing his hesitation. Other guild members began to yelp in agreement.

"We're not letting you see anybody unless you show yourself." Erza glared at the male and rested her sword at the foot of his boots, preventing him from moving forward.

"Shut your mouths you worthless animals! We are not in a position to question him. Let him speak." Makarov stared down Elfman, and then Erza, who hesitantly discarded her sword and stepped back into the crowd.

"That' more like it." The male's once lifeless smile formed into a mischievous smirk.

His action provoked and mocked the guild. Some even began to growl at the stranger as if telling him they will rip out his throat. He didn't seem threatened by it, though, he thought of it as a mere form of amusement. And that caused him to laugh. A petty laugh it was, something you wouldn't expect to come out of someone who had the mind to offend a pack of powerful wizards. He stopped and surveyed the crowd of shapes, apparently feeling disgusted that he could not find who he was looking for. He then sighed a deep breath and said,

"I'm looking for Lucy Heartfilia."


End file.
